Winnie the Pooh
Entrance Gotta get up! Pooh wakes up from his bed. Special Attacks Neutral B - Pinecone Pooh will pick up a pinecone that strangely appears on the ground. You may think this is a normal projectile throwing move, but Pooh has to think where to throw it. You can control the direction of where to throw too. The longer you hold down B, the longer he thinks, making the move stronger. Thinking makes Pooh wide open for attacks. Side B - Honey Bees Pooh will sing lulla-bees and bees will come down to sting the opponent. When the opponent is close to Pooh they will fall asleep. If an opponent hits the bees, they'll eventually get stung like the beehive item. Up B - Little Black Raincloud Pooh will get out a balloon and shoot up diagonally. When he lands with the deflated balloon, He can use it to smack opponents with it. Opponents can hit the balloon three times to make it pop. Down B - Honey Pot Pooh will get out his Honey Pot. Press A to eat honey to restore 8% health. When an opponent hits Pooh with the jar, he will place it on his/her head. The honey will paralyze opponents Final Smash - Great Big Sneeze Pooh's nose will start twitching. He will try not to sneeze while stuttering and then will let out a great big, long sneeze that will blow opponents away. The wind is stronger if you're closer to Pooh. KOSFX KOSFX1: Oooh, Boooother! KOSFX2: (Grunts) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Taunts Up: *Sits down, points up, and nods while smiling* Sd: *Giggles* Dn: Oh, Bother... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Eats Honey* Victory 2: *He and Christopher Robin sit together, watching the loser(s)* Victory 3: *Giggles* That was very fun! Lose/Clap: *Thinking* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description "Winnie-the-Pooh," as he was originally called, first appeared in a story written by A.A. Milne, who based the characters off his young son Christopher Robin and the boy's stuffed animals. The original toy bear was named after Winnie (short for "Winnipeg"), a bear that had been adopted as a cub by a Canadian soldier during World War I, who was a popular attraction at the London Zoo. Pooh features prominently in the first two segments, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, and plays a supporting role in Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! The first segment showcases Pooh's attempts to gather honey after he runs out. He first attempts to get some from a bee tree, going so far as to disguise himself as a raincloud. Even with Christopher Robin's assistance, however, all of Pooh's attempts fail. Afterward, Pooh decides to go over to Rabbit's house, as Rabbit always invites him to lunch. In reality, Rabbit fears these visits, but reluctantly gives in. However, Pooh eats so much honey, that he becomes stuck in Rabbit's front door. As the only remedy is to wait until Pooh grows thinner, Pooh must wait to be pulled from the door. At one point, Pooh meets Gopher, who offers to dig him out, but is chased off when Gopher offers to give Pooh more honey. Finally, Pooh grows thin enough that he can be removed, but Christopher Robin and friends pull him so hard that Pooh nearly flies out of the book before landing in a honey tree, where he happily eats. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Paw swipes *Dash Attack- Drops a honey jar (Like the villagers run attack) Tilt Attacks *Side- Kick *Up- Jump punch *Down- Poke Smashes *Side- Baseball Bat *Up- ShoryPOOHken *Down- Rumbly in the Tumbly Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Bee's Nest Grabs, Throws *Grab- Both hands *Pummel- Punch *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon An Acorn Victory Music Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme Kirby Hat Pooh's Ears Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound (Giggles) You found me! Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default ® *Blue Shirt (B) *Green Shirt (G) *Orange Shirt (Tigger) *Pink Shirt (Piglet) *Black Shirt *Russian Winnie the Pooh (Brown fur) Trivia *Insert One Category:Disney Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Bears Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Yellow Category:Red Category:Starter Characters Category:Characters with "The" for their middle name Category:Cute Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:The Link & King Show Category:British Category:Fluttershy Lover Category:Not a Pedo Category:House of Mouse Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Internet Meme Category:Theresnoname's Smash Bros. Lawl